


斯巴达先生

by YanXII



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanXII/pseuds/YanXII
Summary: 成绩优异的偏家独子Thor，被家族指派给确定好的下一任的族长Loki做为个人的家庭教师……





	斯巴达先生

·CP：家教老师哥哥锤x本家偏科弟弟基   
·AU短篇，R-18   
·请未成年人不要在家长陪同下观看   
·自定义时间线：成绩优异的偏家独子Thor，被家族指派给确定好的下一任的族长Loki做为个人的家庭教师…… 

Thor很头痛，这是他毕业后的一天，他的实习单位发来抱歉的传真，可他偏偏却完全没有攻读硕士的意愿。 

他失业了。 

在这个毕业即失业的时代这特别常见，可他身为著名家族OINDSON的一员就显得十分搞笑了。并且做为一个从小成绩优异的人，他不应该失业的。

可能是因为他实在是要求过多。 

妈妈明显不满意他的现状，非常兴奋的替他找了一份好差事。 

“Thor！你要去本家工作了！我们的下一代族长需要一位理科成绩优异的家庭教师！” 

Odinson家族一直有一个迷，那就是，大家的数学成绩都比较糟糕。而Thor做为唯一的理学领域学生 ，就像一颗转基因了的红薯。 

他要为本家那个已经被确立为下任族长的超级天才Loki.Odinsong做为个人辅导的家庭教师。 

谁知道这个Loki会是个多么不可一世的混蛋小子？本家的公子哥大多都是嚣张跋扈的一副摸样，更何况这位还是天骄之子。 

Thor是瘪着嘴去的本家。直到他见到Loki的时候，那张撅着的嘴差点没掉在地上。 

那个跟所有人都不太一样的黑发翠眼的孩子，他从小就认识了。 

一个非常非常聪明的混蛋小子，他可真的没想到是Loki，那个因为约炮被怀上，当成垃圾捡回来，却反尔因似极哪位，本家已过世的超受宠大姐姐的脸蛋，受到老族长爷爷十分喜爱，那个一肚子坏水的小混蛋。 

当时捡Loki回到本家的人就是Thor的父母，那个时候初识Loki的Thor，被爸爸妈妈都告诉他在路上要照顾好可爱漂亮的弟弟，这个弟弟和别人不一样，有一头漂亮黑发和一双碧绿眼眸，可结果接下来的日子里，Thor他的玩具里就开始有奇奇怪怪的东西，玻璃碎掉后莫名的责备，自己喜欢的宠物小蛇被打结，诸如此类，确确实实吃了来自恶作剧小鬼发给他的，超级多的苦头。 

酸甜苦辣，难以言语。 所以他一眼就认出了昂着头的漂亮黑发男子，绿色的眼睛里闪烁着不可一世的耀眼光泽。 

“初次见面，你好先生，我是接下来由你负责的学生，Loki.Oindson。”   
“当然也是你的雇主。”   
嘿，Thor完全没听见后面那句毫无礼仪的宣言声音。   
早在初次见面这句话炸在他耳边的时候，他就满脑子乱七八糟的了。 

竟然……忘了？？ 

尽管他们小时候认识了不到一个月，可因为Thor总是受到莫名照顾的原因，他和Loki之间倒是有过不少的交集与约定。 

比如在黑发男孩为了故意引起他注意吵吵闹闹时，Thor吻上去他就会变的安安静静等等这样的许多往事。他勾了勾嘴角， “我是偏家的Thor，即将是你的家庭教师，多多关照。” 

如果他忘了，那就应该让他自己想起来 

Loki的文学能力非常好，他可以用几种语言读诗赋词，所以在他学习时表露出的这付“老子就是屌”的表情裝莫作样时，Thor表示，他爱不释手。 

不过他更喜欢这个小骗子在观望方程式时咬着下唇不服输的小表情。 

Loki颤巍巍的把今天的数学卷子递给Thor。 

他的预感里这张卷子会让他收获一个非常另类的惩罚。 

All right ，惩罚。 

大概是十天前，这位身材极辣的家庭教师对他极为不尊重的提出了体罚要求。 

“我是斯巴达式的教师。当然，这更利于刺激你的天赋与能力。” 

Loki：？？？  
那一刻的Loki是真的想辞了这个一身肌肉的混仔。

当时他那张脸上就全是吐槽，你这变异的金毛红薯，是谁给你的勇气让你命令我？惩罚我？斯巴达我？ 红薯么？我的朋友？妈卖批。 

可Thor的下一句话就让他咬着后槽牙签下了“丧权辱国”的超后悔.真.的条约。 “我想一位优秀的家主，不会惧怕任何难度的问题。” 

这个问题里面，一定没有包括18×37。 

在他足足做了15分钟解出方程式的答案时，他检查了3次，扬着笑容就塞给了Thor。 

分析，完美。   
步骤，完美。   
卷面，完美。 

他心里莫名充满了期待，噗咚噗咚，得到一个斯巴达教师的夸奖，emm，好吧，是得到这个让他根本别不开眼的帅气男人的夸奖。 笑眯眯的，眼睛亮晶晶的。 Thor看着他，眼眯着 这个Loki，真的非常可爱了。

BUT……

“答错了，Loki。”   
“不可能的，我检查过了，这是刚刚学习的步骤我不会…”   
“解题方法没有问题。”   
“啧，我就知道。”

黑发少年自信的仰头，迎来下一句的晴天霹雳。   
“从一开始就错了，Loki，从18x37基础数答案的时候就错了。” 

Loki拉下来了脸，但是他此刻还没有意识到所谓的事件严重性。 直到Thor拿出了，一只硬质皮鞭。   
纯黑的细软支条顶部有一块儿小小的铁板，菱方形，斜切面。 Thor把它拿在手里，轻轻挑起了Loki的下巴 

“伸手，这是规矩。” 

菱方型的铁板。

狠狠的打在展平的手掌之上，因为疼痛不由自主想要缩手的人，侧腰上也狠狠迎来一记。

“啧”

“闭嘴，伸好。”

自那之后，经历了不下四次的手掌被打成通红的“猪蹄”状态后，在今天把卷子递在Thor手里的时候，Loki发现他的手已经不由自主的在发抖了。

有害怕也有胆怯，还有着羞赫。 

毕竟在做对题的时候，Thor会夸奖他。 蓝色的眼睛里写满欣赏，好听的雌性嗓音读着他的名字和赞美的辞藻，在Thor心情好的的时候，他还会摸摸Loki的头，粗糙的掌心搓揉轻软的黑发，甚至有时还会捏他的脸蛋，就像个疼人又古板的大哥哥。 

赏罚分明的让他畏惧又期待。 

而他今天有非常明显的，他会被惩罚的很惨的预感。在昨夜看了整整十页的指定文件后，他才想起来自己忘记了的这张数学卷子，可那个时候他早就头晕脑昏想埋头睡觉，不知道是怎么迷迷糊糊写完的它。 最可怕的是，他可没忘记Thor今天检查。

Loki最近的成绩一直很稳定，尽管他觉得最近缺少了些“惩罚性乐趣”，可是做为老师身份，这份成果，Thor还是十分乐意。

他最喜欢的就是Loki讨巧时亮晶晶的眼睛，像小时候一样，藏着讨好又捣蛋的情趣。 不过此刻手中这张卷面成果，搞得Thor铁青了脸。 

“Loki，你是用脚写的卷子？” 

尽管错误频出，至少平时Loki保证了卷面干净，能让Thor看的开开心心  
“能把数字写的歪七扭八，你很认真啊。”

Thor抓上了Loki的屁股，手掌用力的搓揉了一把圆润的臀肉，又狠狠拍一把。   
“∑呲—！Thor！？” 

Loki瞪大了眼睛不敢相信的吸着口水，绷直的身体微微打颤。 脸蛋噗咚一下的成了红透的苹果。   
然后就是明显加力的又一巴掌。

完蛋，他的屁股上一定留下了红印子。

可这时Thor又来了一下。

“啊…哈……！”他疼的哼了出来。  
好的，他心里暗想到，这下无论如何丢人，也一定要解雇这个名为Thor.Odinson的混蛋蛮力肌肉！ 

可此刻还在统治他的斯巴达国王下了命令。  
“闭嘴Loki，这是惩罚，这次你错的可不单单是题目，还有态度。”  
看着昨天才刚刚教过的题目也错的“一字不差”任何一步步骤都全错，Thor觉得离脑袋上暴起青筋越来越近了。（其实早就爆了起来仅仅是他自己难以发现罢了，当然这个青筋也是Loki的压力源之一：-）。）

Thor注意到了这张乱糟糟的卷子上一个微小的角落里，乱七八糟线条拼拼凑凑的软字图案和草稿覆盖了一大片。   
这一看就是在眯眯糊糊中无意识瞎涂上的词语和图画，Thor，bro，和任何不明意义像花朵一样的一大片和不规则的心形。 这片图案上附上了一层草稿和乱涂，其实，这片涂出来的“黑蛋蛋”反而适得其反的更加吸引了他的注意。 

他想起了那个绿色宝石眼睛的小男孩，他微笑着，看着金发的男孩，甜甜的喊着bro。  
又想起了，好啦好啦，他从没想过放过放弃他的宝石弟弟的。必须得让他成为自己的东西，无论如何，永远让这只妖精在不敢忘记。

他把手塞进了包裹着那个挺翘屁股的定制西裤里，天啊，他的脑子里瞬间有了夹着他精液嗷嗷算数，因为被皮鞭敲打老二委屈巴巴，绿眼睛闪着粼粼水波模样的Loki。

此刻，Thor决定，这个性幻想一定要变为现实才更加舒适。 

反正他的手此刻已经抚摸上那个期待以久的婊子屁股了。

而Loki可没那么好受，他抖着脚轻轻踩着地板，双脚不停的踱步。天啊，他身后那个混蛋真的是对着他的屁股在，上！下！其！手！

这种发谅的触感……诶？！Thor手上的戒指，此刻正在摩擦着他的臀沟。

像是充满了恶意一样。

冰凉的银制品没一丝温度的卡上骶骨的部位，手指顺着臀缝搓揉探入，指尖蹭到某个不可言说的地方摩擦。

然后又是豪不留情的一巴掌，拍在两个挺翘的臀瓣之间，稍稍靠下的位置让囊袋都跟着这一巴掌打颤。

而这所谓惩罚，是连一件内裤都没隔断的“肌肤之亲”。

在他羞红脸大喊住手的时候，Thor又拍上了一巴掌，继而将他整个人从身后掐着脖子顺势按在了书桌之上。

loki能感觉到，他这位严苛的教师就趴在他的背上，肌肉传达而来的触感和他在脑中猜想过无数次的身材一般肌理分明。

不知是什么时候，他们的惩罚越来越充满了色情味道，打响手掌的教鞭向其他地方打过去，被打的红红的皮肤，变成更红红的脸蛋。

“我今天忘记了带上教鞭，可我不介意用另一根来让你老实。”  
蹭在耳朵边的低沉情话让他十分的羞涩却也带满了色情气氛。

“你说这话可真有意思。”  
Loki并不是不懂Thor藏在话语里背后的意思，但他可是年纪轻轻便闻名商业场的著名银舌头。

好啊，你这个红薯，如果非要打上场文战。可真不知谁强谁弱，至少他不服输。

可是现在的姿势对他来说绝对是有一丝丝危险状态。  
那位先生，趴在他的背上，给了他一口，冲着脖子,似咬似吻的就是一口。

“闭住你的嘴，你知道我想做什么不是么”Thor咬他耳朵的动作十分熟练。整个身体的重心都被靠了过去。

被压在书桌上可不是什么舒坦姿势，腿间也可以感受到有一个什么熊熊勃起着的东西在顶自己。灼热的棒子火辣的棒打在臀沟之间，搁着衣料都感觉要被烧出水来了。

“滚蛋。”

Loki少见的发了脾气，在Thor走神松手的瞬间，他逃走了。

天啊天啊天啊。到底要怎么办呢。半夜独自一人在床上打滚的Thor十分头大。气闷得出门散心，便看见了还亮着的书房灯。

那房间里淡淡且朦胧的光勾勒出他那位心爱之人的身形，已经很晚了，可他努力的学生却仍在学习，甚至是经历了自己‘调戏’一般的事情逃走后，竟然又一个人钻进了书房。Thor有些心疼，想要把人抱在心里好好的揉弄。

夜已经很深了，按理说，这个时间应该是Loki休息的时候了。

可是他没有。

其实哪怕是给自己设定了充足的学习任务，他也并没有做到一心一意，毕竟他根本做不到，他有多么慌乱，就又代表了有多么在意。

是从什么时候开始的呢？面对那位老师，那个金发暖洋洋的人，那个手里握着教鞭严厉又温柔的人，让他开始动心。

要怎么办呢.....哥哥......

记忆里一个金发的男孩子出现在梦里，他拉着他的手，说着最喜欢和永远保护。

Loki.Odinson决定了。  
他要和Thor玩一次高雅的成人游戏。

所以心怀同类鬼胎的二人，在第二日下午见面时莫名的尴尬。  
“诶.....”  
都不太清楚要说些什么的两人憋着嘴，一副木然的表情不知所措，谁都不太好意思的打破这场僵局，两人之间甚至稍稍分开了了一丝丝的距离。

Thor选择了率先打破僵局，“你昨晚那张卷子改了么？”  
Loki愣了愣，像是一幅无所畏惧毅然赴死的表情，低下头咬着牙齿，伸出了双手老老实实地摆在Thor面前。

“........”  
“........”

两对无言，可Thor却突然抓紧了Loki的手，“我想睡你。”

“诶？”

他像是听到什么令人不可置信的消息似的脸一白眼一瞪，跑了。

咣当就是个摔门声留给了Thor。

黄昏的时候，卧室里灯光光黄黄暖暖的，朦朦胧胧的屋子里头，映出半个人脸，突然一个大黑影就咕噜进去了。

Thor抓住这个人的头发使劲向后扽过去，捂住嘴一个翻转把人压在了床上。  
“我说，你就一个人在卧室读书，就这么不想看见我？”他冲着Loki的耳朵呢喃哼哼唧唧，搓着耳朵的动作，他能感到身下的人轻轻颤抖着。

Loki感觉自己双腿之间痒痒的湿乎乎的，因为有一只宽大的手正在抚摸着哪里。那枚银戒指隔着衣料给着他不同触感。  
上身的男人死死压着他，喘出的空气碾磨在他耳边，搞 的他整个上半身都酥酥麻麻痒痒的。

Thor喘着粗气问，“你是想和我做爱的吧？”  
Loki没好气了，红着大脸蛋咬着下嘴唇，“你可废话真多。”

不过很明显，成绩优异的家主没什么性经验，当然，从来不以为自己会爱上男人老师也没有男性做爱经验。

脱光衣服稍稍做了做扩张，嫩粉色的小花穴看着就让人想亲一口，然后Thor就那么咬上去了。

舌头底下的东西又湿又软，他用舌苔轻轻的舔弄着每一丝痕迹，口水和唾液做着润滑，然后轻轻放进去两指抽插，指腹按压着穴口，掏弄的姿势逼着细细的一股股的肠液开始流出，他也顺手弹了弹底下的那根小棍棍。立起来了。很好，他们都满怀性欲。

Thor前面也早就硬的发疼了。

Thor问，你疼么？Loki说你能不能不磨叽。一个挺身，就能听见两个人满足的喘息。

真软真紧，真大真硬。

慢慢的缓缓挪动时，Loki被碰到了什么敏感的地方，蜷缩起脚趾摆动双腿，抱紧了他的脖子低喘吱呀叫。

“轻点，轻点…别……别弄哪里～”  
“Thor～啊～”

和他平时完全不一样的媚叫声，甚至要把Thor吓到，这和Loki平时的样子完全不同，却更叫他燃气侵略欲，他被喊的不光不知道收敛，甚至还冲着那里一顿蛮力顶弄起来。

对第一次来说多少粗暴了一点。

在前列腺敏感地带一直受到不同程度上的猛烈抽插时，Loki整个肠道都不可抑制的的紧紧绞住收缩，迷乱在情欲中恍惚的眼睛里掉出几滴豆大的泪，开始完全瘫倒在Thor怀里。直到他痛得太紧，肠肉发狠的一咬，就听见Thor一声惊呼下，一阵烫烫的精液打在体内。

尽管迷迷糊糊，Loki也有了个清楚的认知，他把Thor“吸”的射了他一屁股。

后穴在一翁一合的适应着性爱时，Loki的眼睛里也逐渐开始有了点点星光，恢复了他应该有的光彩，他瞪着Thor，看的Thor身上轻轻发麻。

不知道是因为什么，射完精的快感？还是，这双眼睛使他真的难以自控的，想又一次硬起来？

这下换成Thor眯起眼睛了。  
Loki明白这个眼神，要干坏事，要欺负他的“预告片”，突然就也十分期待。

果然，金毛蠢蛋并没有抱住他太久，而是把他翻过身来，让自己看着地板，金发大蠢蛋他就坐在哪里，指了指身前的空地，冲着loki扬了扬下巴。

“跪好。”

金发老师这般命令到。 黑发男子夹着屁股里的精液，想都没有想的从床上爬起来，噗咚一声的从床上跪了下去。

地板上是冰凉的，大理石表面磕的他膝盖发疼。

整个屁股都肿了一定，他想着在心中按按咬了咬舌头。 

他银舌头名号，可不单单是被吹出来的。除了擅长花言巧语，言谈诡辩外，在他抚摸上那根已经软下的阴茎时，沉甸甸的囊袋和上面沾黏他的温热东西，能够感受到蓄势待发的味道。 

他当然含住了。 散发着膻腥味道的肉棒，就像上品的美酒混浊进媚药。

勾引他。 

“舔硬了我就奖励你。” Thor揉了揉他的头发，loki喜欢这个动作，不容置否。 

柔软的舌头顶了顶马眼，口腔包紧吸允，双手撸动柱身，还时不时的去吻弄囊袋。 

Thor硬了。

loki笑嘻嘻的冲着他露出笑脸，“奖励我什么？操我么？” Thor掰起他的脸，看着那漂亮的眼睛里的星光，轻轻吻了吻loki的唇角。

“如你所愿。” 

Thor顺着胳膊就把人扥上了床，面朝书房门口的方向按在床沿，他随手摸了一把loki的后穴，很好，那里面紧紧夹着的黏液还没有干，只是随手进去抚摸就能捅的松软，双手扩张的动作带上了点粗暴，二指并用的把人肏开，那里面原有的精液肠液就顺着手指尖就流了他一手。 

他紧紧贴在loki耳边“这里还得吞下更多奖励呢。” 

他越来越喜欢看loki那张脸被他调戏的羞红，他记忆里的弟弟，红着脸，一副羞怯的样子躲在他的父母身后。 

他狠狠的肏了进去，后穴已经变得松软，在有着精液的润滑下并不过分刺痛，冲着敏感点干过去的thor干的loki爽的涕泣横流。

却在他能感到舒服顶端的时刻不怀好意的停止了。 

loki一下子眼泪就被逼出来了。

“thor……thor…还要…哥…我还要…” 

“要什么？说出来我的好弟弟，我要听你求我。” 

“你！” 他真不明白thor这所谓的求是什么意思！去你的大吊金毛蠢蛋！他是还不够诚恳还是还不够骚？ 

“所以.……你是满足不了我了么？”   
“啧” 

银舌头从不简单，他每分钟都能挑起Thor足够充沛的性欲需求，用舌尖，用肢体，用语言。 甚至用他身上的片片潮红。

他的存在对Thor来说就是一场勾引。 哪怕Thor不承认，现在这过分大力的抽插都是在表述着这个事实。 

他得满足他身下的婊子。他恼人又可爱的弟弟。他吻着他的脖子，肏的他嗷嗷直叫。 

门前突然响起了厚皮子的胶底鞋敲打地板的声音。 loki立马屏住了声音，thor在后穴的刺激也稍稍平缓。 

“少爷？您已经休息下了？” 听到是老管家的嗓音，他忍者呻吟欲望喊了一句“我正在学习功课。” 这时候的thor，不怀好意的冲着他的前列腺来了一下。 

“呜！！”  
“少爷？您是真的没有问题么？”  
“没.....我没事，你下去吧。”

老管家是从小就看着这个调皮的小家主长大的人。自然有了丝丝的不放心，这孩子天生就是那种什么事都愿意往着心里憋着的主。他不放心的又敲了敲门。毕竟，现在已经天色很晚了。

Thor又顶了Loki一次

“呜———Thor！！”

他用头顶揉了揉Loki的脖子，双手捧住搓揉Loki胸前的红豆，轻轻黏弄，在他耳边开口“Loki，我喜欢听你说什么？恩？”

“Oh dear，我可不怕你，你大可以大胆让老管家进来看看，老师Thor是如何用他那根‘大教鞭’惩罚他不听话的学生的。”

Loki像是得逞要做坏事一般，缩紧了后穴夹住了Thor埋在他身体里的阴茎。

“啧”温柔的男声响起“我们正在进行考试，您不用担心。”

听见Thor的声音，老管家的脚步声渐渐变远。

“聪明的小婊子，放松，还是你迫不及待让我射你一屁股。”

“哥哥。”  
“恩？”  
“你喜欢听我叫哥哥，我的Thor哥哥。”

金发男子突然愣了愣，抱着腰肢的手轻轻颤了颤，他记得...那个明朗的夏天，那个漂亮的黑发碧眼男孩子。跟在他身后高高兴兴的叫着哥哥的黑发翠眼小男孩。

那是他最喜欢的样子。

Thor突然就腰下发力了，一顶一弄弄得Loki嘴里沥沥淅淅的又漏出来娇喘的声音

“啊——哈！！轻点，你是属狼狗的么！！”

“你一直记得啊”Thor的声音闷闷的，突然很多事就像敞亮了一样，反而却有些食髓不知味。在他的那种夜夜幻想里，Loki应该是屁股里夹着他浓稠的精液一脸委屈的哭闹着说出对不起，我错了，Thor哥哥，这种话。

他抱着窄腰，手向背上轻轻滑落，突然轻笑着扎头在Loki背上，任性的将自己的阴茎又插进去一分，他有什么不满意的哈哈哈，这个可爱的小婊子不就夹着精液，正在他身下眨着眼睛。

Loki从不是个娇弱的家伙，哪怕是在他怀中，也是他骄傲到眼中闪光的星星！

错？

Loki他可从来不知道什么是错。他认认真真的为了自己的地位付出，手段，心思，学习，Loki是位疯狂又可怕的野心勃勃君王，他曾是从阴沟巷子里跑出的孩子，而现在，他是Odinson家族的下任家主。

这才是他喜欢的人，他最喜欢的样子。

他是Loki.Odinson，是他唯一的星星，唯一的弟弟。

可对Loki来说，Thor是他心中的神邸。

刚刚被Thor父母拾去的，生活在阴沟里面的野狗孤儿Loki.lauyson活的可怜巴巴小心翼翼，那时候算的上是同龄年纪的小孩子Thor，一副威风鼎鼎的样子，手里拿着小弹弓，站在他面前赶走欺负他的其他小孩，分享着一车的玩具和整盒子的糖果。

所以，堂堂的家族下任家主虽然没在一瞬间认出他的天神，却确确实实从来没忘记过，当然，谁知道当初那个无论他怎么恶作剧也只会亲吻他额头的白痴哥哥现在变成了一个有事没事就对自己挥舞起‘教鞭’的大变态。

不过Loki仰头迎合着那根‘教鞭’，一遍遍吻着Thor。

“我爱你。”  
“就你矫情。”

三天后，Thor.Odinson气冲冲的举着离职通知书砸着少家主Loki的房门。黑发男子立马一脸不耐烦的砸上去一拳，“你把我的课全都上到床上去了，白痴！”  
他可不要在上课时间还满脑子不清醒的想着Thor。

Thor终于正正经经的找了一份工作，开着自己的小车哼着小曲乐乐呵呵的走上班路上，和一路的同事问好。忙碌生活和事业填满了他，终于，在工作之余的休息时间里，他拿出了手机对上面的一条短信发笑。他的朋友范达尔凑了脑袋过来 “晚八点见哥哥？？你有弟弟？”

金毛大个子笑的傻呵呵的。

当晚八点，玫瑰插在玻璃器皿中，红格子桌布和小蛋糕，缓缓的小提琴音，整理的一丝不苟的黑发青年，准时踏进了咖啡厅。

 

END


End file.
